Don't Walk Away
by PurpleFantasy-xX
Summary: Addison finds out that she is pregnant when she goes to Los Angeles, Maddison. Complete !
1. Everything I Want

Helluuu! So I started writing this about a week ago and I went on a complete inspiration roll. This is a Mark and Addison fic, which I never posted around here before but I guess it was about time. I hope that you will like it, because it is one of the fics I love writing the most. Anyway ! I'll just let you read now…

--

Chapter 1: _Everything I Want_

Having kids comes with joy, usually. A newfound life, full of laugher and good memories, and that's exactly what Addison was looking for. This was Addison post Derek, Mark and Alex and she felt like she needed to start all over again; a fresh start. A baby, that was her answer. So, she packed her bags, left the hotel and drove for hours and hours until she got to the Oceanside Wellness. She trusted Naomi, her forever true best friend, to help her reach her dream.

"Are you sure that you're ready for this Addison?" Naomi asked concerned. She knew Addison acted on impulses sometimes and there was no turning back to having a baby.

Addison nodded, looking very sure of herself. "I am sure. I've always wanted a baby and I'm not getting any younger."

"I guess so, but you'll be doing this alone Addie, it won't be easy."

"I know that, but I work with babies everyday, I tell pregnant women how to take care of themselves all the time." Addison said as she sat next to Naomi on the sand, watching the waves with a soft smile. Maybe she should accept Naomi's proposition and move out to Los Angeles. To have this view every morning when she'd wake up, see her son or daughter run on the beach with a smile that would be brighter than the sun. Maybe changing herself meant changing city too. Why bring a baby in a world in which people don't like her? In Los Angeles, she had Naomi, Sam, she couldn't believe how the people working at the practice were kind and she had an amazing goddaughter who she'd like to spend more time with.

"I will make sure you get to your dream then." Naomi smiled warmly. "I know you'll be a great mother."

Addison grinned. "Thank you, and I know my baby will have the best godmother in the world."

Naomi took Addison in her arms. "I love you, and I missed you."

"I missed you too and I love you too!"

That very same afternoon, Addison and Naomi went back to the office to run all sorts of tests on Addison and tried to find a good sperm donor together. Addison decided on a few she liked but couldn't find which one of them she liked more, and Naomi kept saying that she needed to make that decision herself. A few hours later, the pair went to Naomi's house to get dinner.

"So did you think about my offer?"

Addison nodded. "I did, and I'm pretty sure that I will accept it." She smiled.

"Yay!" Naomi clapped her hands. "What made you decide?"

"I need a new start." She shrugged. "Seattle just wasn't for me."

Naomi nodded understanding. "What happened in Seattle? Why'd you even move there in the first place?"

"I'll tell you if you tell me what happened with Sam." She winked.

"Fair enough." She agreed. "So you start."

"I slept with Mark." Addison admitted.

"What?!" Naomi asked shocked. Never in a million years had Naomi thought Addison would cheat on Derek, especially not with Mark.

"Yep, and then Derek caught us and he took off to Seattle. During two months, I stayed and fell in love with Mark, got pregnant and got an abortion." Addison said sadly. She still wasn't proud and hated that she hurt so many people during that time. "So Richard called me on a case and I went, saw Derek with his new girlfriend. We then tried to make our marriage work but after a couple of months he cheated on me with Meredith so we got a divorce."

"Okay, your life is just too complicated. Ever considered a reality show?" Naomi chuckled.

"Ha, ha." Addison mocked. "So anyway, Mark moved to Seattle and become my official booty call. But a few months after I decided that I would give Mark a real chance, that was happening if he didn't have sex with anyone for sixty days. But we both broke it so I cam here and decided that IU needed a change."

"Well, I cam home from work one day and Sam gave me divorce papers and custody papers. He said that he was tired of his life and that he needed something new."

"That sucks." Addison sighed. "We should consider turning lesbian. It would solve so many problems."

Naomi laughed. "It would, oh yes it would."

The following morning, Addie was scheduled to meet Naomi at the practice to get her test results back and to make sure her project baby was going smoothly. She went to Starbucks first, but she took a decaf, seeing as she could as well get used to it if she wanted a baby.

Addison smiled brightly when she opened Naomi's office door. "So, tell me everything!"

"Addison, maybe you should sit down." She told her friend nicely, trying not alarm her.

Addison took a seat. "Yes?"

"There's really nothing I can help you with honey." Naomi explained slowly.

Addison bit on her lower lip. "I don't get it."

"You're already seven weeks pregnant Addie."

Addison closed her eyes. "That is just exactly what my life is."

--

Please tell me what you think!

Love !


	2. Follow You

Heeeyyy! Thank you guys SO MUCH for all the reviews ! I love them so much ! And since you all seem to like this I decided to update faster. So here's the second chapter.

Chapter 2: Follow You

When things don't go the way you planned them to go, what can you do? All Addison wanted was a baby and a new life. Not a baby with Mark and custody issues. She was going to tell him, of course, but she didn't really want to. He wasn't supposed to be a part of her change, he was a good part of the reason she wanted to change. Mark looked so sad when she had told him that she had gotten an abortion, she'd remember the look of pure hurt dancing over his face forever. She knew he would never let his chance go again, he would never just let her move with their baby and make as she never told him. But damn, she wanted to move and be happy!

The following day, she took a flight back to Seattle. She told Naomi that she would call her right after she'd told Mark, to see if she still wanted the job at Oceanside Wellness. Her heart felt heavy and her stomach was in knots as soon as her hand touched the doors of SGH. She walked around for about fifteen minutes to try to shake the nervousness away, but it didn't work considering she could hear people whispering about her return. She spotted Callie sitting alone at the cafeteria and decided to go with her.

"Hey Callie." Addison smiled as she sat down.

"Addie! I thought you took some time off!" She smiled back.

"I did." She nodded. "But now I'm back."

"Well I missed you! Everyone is just so weird around here. So where did you go?"

"I went to see some college friends in Los Angeles. My best friend, Naomi, is a fertility specialist there…I actually went so that she could help me get pregnant." Addison told her casually, yet not too loud because she didn't want people around them to know.

Callie's eyes widened. "What?!"

"Yeah…but then I found out about this thing…"

"Tell me!" Callie pouted which made Addison grin.

"I'm uh…well I'm already pregnant." Addison whispered, looking around to see if anyone had heard them. Thankfully, no one was looking at them.

Callie's hand flew to her mouth. "Wow!"

"Yeah." Addison nodded. "I'm 7 weeks along."

"Wow...I'm sorry I just didn't expect this…at all!" Callie said chuckling.

Addison rolled her eyes and smiled. "Well me neither."

"And uh…do you know…well…you know…"

"Mark." Addison sighed.

"I knew it!" She exclaimed which made the people around them look at her weirdly.

"Yeah, just don't tell anyone okay?"

"I promise." Callie assured her. "Are you going to tell him? Well are you going to keep it?"

"Yes to both." Addison shrugged. "I just wouldn't feel honest not telling him. It's his too."

"Good."

"Yeah." She agreed. "Have you seen him around at all today?" Addison asked nervously.

"He had surgery this morning, but he should be done by now. He must be in his office."

Addison took a deep breath and put on a brave smile. "It can't be that bad…"

Callie shook her head. "I'm sure it won't be."

"I guess I have to do this then."

Callie took Addison's hand in hers and squeezed it. "Good luck."

"Thank you."

At that point, walking as slow as Addison probably wasn't possible. She didn't have the usually confident she carried around with her and her feet seemed to be glued to the ground. She was more nervous this time than the first time around. The first time, she knew she wouldn't keep it. But now, she knew she would and it made her very nervous. How would he react? Would he want to spent time with his baby? Come with her to Los Angeles? She wanted a baby so bad, she just hadn't expected Mark to be her "sperm donor.", but she'd have to deal with it. She loved her baby and she wanted what was best for it, and it was to have two parents. In exactly 33 weeks, she'd get to see and hold her baby, the small innocent child that would make her life so complete.

She knocked on Mark's office door softly before she opened the unlocked door.

"Hey." She smiled politely.

"Addie? Hey!" He got up from his chair to give her a quick hug. "I was scared you wouldn't come back."

"I'm uh…not planning on staying actually." Addison admitted nervously.

Mark frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well uh…Naomi offered me a job at the practice."

"Oh." Mark tried to hide the fact that he was hurt, but failed.

Addison sighed. "I'm so sorry…I know you left your life in New York to be here with me, but you have to understand that I can't stand being around her anymore. I need a change."

"The last time you told me you needed a change you decided to dye your hair blonde, you didn't move! Damn it Addison!" He hadn't meant to yell at her, but it had been hard not to. He loved her, and he didn't want her to leave. At least, in Seattle they would have stayed friends. Los Angeles seemed so far away now.

"Listen Mark…I have this thing to tell you before I leave."

"What is it?" Mark asked her. He believed she would probably tell him about Alex.

"I'm pregnant Mark, and I'm keeping it." Addison told her, chewing on her bottom lip.

"Wow…Addison that's amazing! I'm moving with to Los Angeles with you, I want to be there for you and the baby! I love you both I don't want to leave you. We could buy a house and move…"

"Mark!"

"What?"

Addison shook her head. "This doesn't mean we're together. Not at all."

-

TBC! Well I hoped you like the chapter, please review !!

Love xx


	3. Better

Hey guys! So thanks again for the reviews, I love getting them! I hope you enjoy this chapter, it has more dialogue than usually. Anyway, I'll let you read now!!

Chapter 3: Better

"You told him?" Naomi asked as soon as she answered her phone.

"Yeah." Addison told her. "He says he wants to move with me." She admitted.

"He does?" Wow, what did you tell him?"

She sighed. "That having a baby together doesn't mean we're a couple or anything."

"That's good." Naomi nodded to herself. "Does he want to move anyway though?"

"Yes, he's talking to Richard right now. He'll see if there's a position available for him in Los Angles."

"How do you feel about that?"

"I don't know." Addison admitted confused. "He's like my best guy friend and I know he cares a lot about me. But…I guess I'm just confused."

Naomi rolled her eyes. If she were talking to Addison face to face, she'd probably hit her. "Addison, Mark doesn't just care about you, he loves you!"

"No, he doesn't!" She protested.

"You're blind if you can't see it."

"Then why did he break the bet? He had a change, a real one, and he threw it away. That doesn't really help me believe he's madly in love with me." She chuckled at how ridiculous the situation was.

"He called me you know, after you left Seattle to come here. He was worried about you." Naomi told Make she wouldn't tell Addison, but it had been hard not to.

"What!?" She hadn't expected that.

"I told him you were here, safe, and not to bother you. Then he asked me not to tell you." She explained.

Addison sighed." Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm telling you know, plus I wasn't even supposed to tell you so consider yourself lucky."

"I don't get it, why would he sleep with some random whore and tell me, and then go all caring and worrying?"

"Talk to him." She told her. "Look Addie I had to go now, call me as soon as you get here this weekend, okay?"

"Sure, love you, bye."

"Love you too."

As soon as the conversation ended Addison took a deep breath and looked at her phone for a few seconds. Why did Mark want to know where she had been? Why was he even worrying about her? She was so confused; she couldn't believe how complicated her life was. It was funny, or kind of sad. She didn't know. She decided to go check if Mark was done talking with Richard. As she got there, she saw Mark get out of Richard's office with a satisfied grin stuck on his face.

"So, what did he say?" Addison asked as though she knew the answer by the look on his face."

"I'm starting Monday at St. Ambrose!"

Addison smiled a little at Mark's happiness. "That's great. Where will you stay?"

"Mark shrugged. "I'm not sure yet. I'll try to find a hotel near the hospital. What about you?"

"I'll probably stay with Naomi and Maya until I find a house that would be good for the baby." She told Mark.

He nodded. "Could I help you with that?"

"I guess so." She nodded after a few seconds. "But don't give yourself any ideas."

"I know, I know. We aren't together." He made a mocking face.

"Good." Addison nodded. "Are you sure about this Mark?"

"Of course I am. I want to be there for you and the baby; I don't want to miss my chance a second time." Mark assured her.

"Okay then." She smiled. "Well could you help pack my things at the hotel tonight?"

Mark was surprised by her question but grinned. "I would love to."

Addison smiled back. Maybe things would work out between them. Maybe they'd end up being more than friends? But that wouldn't happen now, Addison wanted to be sure. She was still interested in Mark, and deep down she knew that she still loved him, but she still wanted to know why he had broken the bet. Though, she couldn't really blame him because she had she. Maybe he regretted breaking it as much as she did? Only time would tell.

At seven pm, Mark knocked on Addison's hotel door. He had just finished packing his own room seeing has he had to send his things to the hotel he'd stay at.

"Hey." She opened the door and let Mark in her room.

"Hey." He kissed her cheek and took the time to take a small breath of her smell. "I figured pregnant women liked food…So I brought food with me."

Addison smiled at Mark's rambles. "Thank you, I'm starving actually."

"That's great then." Mark set the brown paper bag on the bed. "You want to eat now?"

"Yep." She opened the bag and got the typical Chinese food boxes out of it.

"So I was thinking that maybe…well that you could tell me what's going on in the seventh week of a pregnancy.

Addison smiled softly. "Really?"

"Yes, I want to know as much as you know about this."

"Okay, well the baby is about 1/3 of an inch, the arms and legs are continuing growing but there are no toes and fingers yet. The brain, the lenses of the eyes, the nostrils, intestines, pancreas and bronchi are growing too. I don't have any morning sickness yet which is good for the state of pregnancy I'm in."

"Wow, that's crazy." Mark replied proudly.

"Yep." She agreed.

"And hum did you find a doctor in Los Angeles?"

"Yes, she works at St. Ambrose too. Her name is Maggie Stewart."

"That's great, when will you have an appointment?"

"I have one Wednesday; you could come if you want to." She offered.

Mark nodded and smiled. "I would love to, what will happen there?"

"Well there will be a pelvic exam, Pap smear, she'll run a blood test for STDs or health problem, do some physical exams and an ultrasound and then a CVS since I'm over 35. It should be a pretty long appointment so you should clear your schedule for the morning."

"Okay." He nodded. "Are you sure you want me there though? I mean with the pelvic exam and all…"

She chuckled. "You've seen my vagina before Mark."

"I know that." Mark frowned. "Just not that way."

"You're being weird now."

"Nu uh."

Addison smiled, for the first time that week she felt completely relaxed and wasn't as stressed anymore.

-

TBC!!

I want reviews now !! Have a nice day or night!

Love !


	4. It's Moving Time !

Soo hello ! This should have been updated like an hour ago but my boyfriend asked me to go to Starbucks and it would have been a crime to say no. Caramel Frappuccino is way too good to be refused. And I'm glad I shared that part of my life with you !

Anyway, I just wanted to make it clear that this is not a "miracle" baby. Addison is very fertile in my fic…like VERY, like more than you will ever be!

So thanks for the reviews, and I hope you enjoy the chapter !!

-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 4: It's Moving Time

That weekend, Addison and Mark moved to Los Angeles. Mark was staying at a gorgeous hotel near the hospital he'd world at. When he'd wake up, he would see the beach and the ocean and he loved it. It was a nice change from Seattle, for sure. As for Addison, she was staying at Naomi's house until she would find a house of her own. That very same day, she had a meeting with a real estate agent to visit a house next to Sam's.

Leaving had been hard for both of them. Addison already missed Callie, Miranda and Richard. For Mark, leaving Derek had actually been hard. He had been working hard on their friendship, but it would be a lot harder to maintain a fragile friendship long distance. Though, Derek had promised to come with Meredith sometime to see the baby and to play golf with Mark. Leaving had been harder than they had both expected.

"Good morning!" Addison greeted on Sunday morning as she entered Mark's hotel room. Mark, of course, was still sleeping. "Wake up sleepy slut!"

Mark rubbed a hand over his tired eyes. "I knew giving you a key wasn't a good idea." He sat up in bed and look at the clock, 9am. "And I'm not a slut, I am a man."

Addison laughed out loud. "Yeah,sure! Anyway, you better be up soon because our meeting is in half an hour and there's traffic."

"Urgh." Mark groaned and buried his face under the pillow.

"Get up." She nudged him with her hand, but seeing as it wasn't working she took her heel from her feet and started hitting him with it. "Come on, or I'm leaving without you."

"You know these shoes could have just stabbed me. You really don't seem to care about my well being Addie." He put on his best hurt look.

Addison shrugged. "You need discipline Mark."

"Shut up." He smirked and got out of bed.

"Hey, no being mean to me in front of our child.

"Of course." Mark rolled his eyes.

"No rolling the eyes either." She warned him.

"Of course, because the baby totally sees me."

"Shut up."

About two hours later, they were done with the visit of the house and Addison had put an offer on it. She absolutely loved it, especially the view. And, seeing as they were near the beach, they decided to take a walk and talk.

"So the house has three bedrooms." Mark told her. "One for you, one for the baby…"

Addison raised her eyebrows. "Yes?"

"Well I was wondering what you'll do with the third room."

"Oh, I don't know yet, it won't be used for now."

"Mhm." Mark frowned. "That sucks."

Addison looked at him weirdly. "I guess?"

"Yep."

"Where are you going with this Mark?"

"Well…" He shrugged. "I was thinking that it could be my room."

Addison shook her head "No, no and no! I told you we aren't dating Mark."

"Come on, we wouldn't be in the same bedroom. We'd be friends living together, getting ready to have a baby and later to raise a kid."

Addison sighed. "I don't know Mark…"

"Please?" He pouted and tried to do the best puppy eyes he could. He wanted to move with her, to prove her that she was worth giving another chance. At least, if she was sure she didn't want them to be more than friends; he'd get a change to see her everyday in their house, with their baby.

"I'll think about it, how's that?" Addison offered.

Mark grinned. "That's all I'm asking."

-

Wednesday the same week, they had their first check up with Dr. Stewart to make sure everything was going smoothly.

"Nervous?" Addison asked him as they were waiting for the doctor to call them.

"Yep." He admitted chuckling. "You?"

"Not really, just excited about it."

Mark nodded. "That's good."

A few minutes later, the doctor called them into her office.

"So Addison, how has the pregnancy been going so far?"

"Pretty good, no morning sickness, which I guess is why I already have a small bump."

"Okay." Dr. Stewart nodded. "No cramps or bleeding?"

"Nope."

"That is good, well you can go change into a gown and I'll meet you in the exam room okay?" The doctor smiled warmly.

"Sure."

"So you're 8 weeks along now?" Dr. Stewart asked as she came back into the room.

"Yes."

"Okay, well we will start with the ultrasound." She cold everything ready and smiled. "This should be a little cold…"

Addison flinched as she felt the cold on her belly and smiled back. She couldn't wait to see her baby.

"Well, well…it seems like there's two babies in there Addison." The doctor took a closer look a nodded. "Twins."

Mark suddenly felt dizzy and nervous. "Twins? Like two babies?"

Addison rolled her eyes. "Yes Mark, like two babies. I guess that would explain the weight gain."

"Exactly." Dr. Stewart agreed. "Well I can't really say now if they are dizygotic or monozygotic but we should be able to find out during your next appointment."

"I know, it's more accurate between week nice and fourteen." Addison bit her lip. "Sorry, I'm not trying to steal your job or anything…"

The doctor chuckled. "I know, but you know as much as I do, I guess it's understandable."

"Twins?!" Mark said out of the blue, still not realizing it. One baby was more than enough, how would they ménage with two?!

Both girls looked at him and laughed. "Aww, sorry about him he's just…weird."

"That's to be expected, it's big news."

"True." They both agreed with that.

The doctor went on with all the other tests she needed to do, and after what seemed like forever she was finally done.

"So just go make an appointment with the secretary for sometime during your 12th week. Then we will find out what type of twins you're having."

"Great."

-

That night, Addison went to visit Mark in his hotel room. They were supposed to watch a movie and to talk about the discovery of that day.

"So Addie, what's happening in the 8th week of a pregnancy?" He asked as the movie ended.

Addison giggled. "Are you going to ask me that every week until I give birth?"

"Yes!" He frowned. "Why, are you annoyed by it?"

"No, I actually find it very cute." She was really happy that he was interested about that kind of stuff, and that he wanted to spend time with her and not so random women. "Well our babies are developing at the same rate as singletons. They are about the size of a grain of rice. The elbows, fingers and toes are starting to form. The face is starting to form and the teeth are developing under the gums." She told him everything she could think of and smiled. "That's it."

"Good." Mark nodded. "We should give them nicknames."

"Sure." She giggled. "Well choose one and I'll do the same. So the baby on the right will be Cookie."

Mark chuckled. "Baby on the left side will be…Jelly Bean."

"That's cute."

"I think so too."

"So…twins." Addison smiled. "Do you think we can do it?"

"Of course, I don't think we'll be good parents." Mark admitted.

Addison smirked. "Me neither."

-

TBC!

Twins yaaay ! So I like having a twin so I decided everybody should have one, starting with the Montgomery-Sloan babies. Anyywaaay, have a nice day !!

Oh and review !!

Love !


	5. Telling

Hello! Sorry for not updating before, I was medium busy ha. Seems like I have more stuff to do on a break than when I actually go to school. Weiirrd ! XD !

Anyway, here's the next chapter

xx

Chapter 5: Telling

"If you tell anyone, I swear you're dead." Mark threatened.

"Of course" Sam promised. "So you didn't break that bet?"

Mark shook his head. "Nope, still didn't by the way."

"Wait you…wow Mark." Sam replied amazed.

"I love her, you know. She's worth it." Mark smiled at the thought of her.

"Why didn't you just tell her that?"

Mark frowned. "Because she wouldn't believe me."

"I see." Sam nodded. "But why wouldn't she believe you?"

"Because I broke the bet." Mark explained.

"But you didn't?"

"No…but I told her that I did."

"That was stupid, why'd you tell her such a thing?"

"Because she broke it." He replied sadly. "And I didn't want her to feel about it, so I lied. But now I'm aware that I lost my chance, big time."

"Well you could tell her what you just told me and then see how it goes." Sam suggested.

Mark sighed. "I don't know how to tell her that though."

"Just do it man." Sam shrugged. "Then you can go from there, you'll see how she takes it."

"But what if she broke it because she doesn't want to be with me?" He raised one brow.

"Then at least she'll know that you were the great guy in that story and that she is the one you care and love. Then if she still doesn't want a relationship with you, at least it won't be because of that stupid bet."

Mark took a sip of his beer. "I guess."

"Don't let her get away that easy, clear you mess up before."

Mark sighed. "I really hope that she will believe me."

"Me too, you both deserve some happiness." Sam told him.

Mark smiled. "Thanks."

"So on brighter news, twins!"

Mark smiled brightly. "Yep."

"My gosh, I couldn't even put up with one, I just can't imagine two at once."

Mark sighed. "I wasn't even sure I'd be good with one, so imagine two."

"Do you know if they're identical or fraternal yet?"

"Nope." Mark shook his head. "We will find out at the next appointment, in a little less than a month."

"That's good." Sam nodded. "Pregnancy looks good on her."

"It really does." Mark agreed grinning.

-

On Saturday night, Addison, Violet and Naomi decided to go have dinner somewhere in the city.

"So, how's the pregnancy going so far?" Naomi asked Addison.

"Great, no morning sickness at all, which is extremely rare with twins."

Violet shook her head. "God, two babies, I don't even think I'd be able to deal with a gold fish."

Addison chuckled. "That was pretty much Mark's reply when we found out."

"Talking about Mark…" Naomi teased.

"Nu uh, nothing about Mark." Addison shook her head.

"But he just so wants you!" Violet exclaimed.

"No he doesn't, he had his chance and he let it go."

Naomi rolled her eyes. "So did you and it doesn't mean anything, you still want him badly."

"Says who?"

"Like everyone who has eyes." Violet answered and Naomi agreed.

"No." She pouted. "We're just friends."

"Friends having babies." Naomi pointed.

"That happens all the time." Addison defended herself.

"But not that often with people with as much history as you too." Naomi told her.

"No…" She argued weakly.

Violet chuckled. "Keep telling yourself that."

-

That same night when Addison came home, she couldn't help it but be confused about the previous conversation she had had with the girls. Mark couldn't love her, he broke that damn bet. Sixty days, she would have given him a chance if he could just have stayed sixty days without having sex, and it didn't seem like he could hold out that long. It hurt her, a lot, when he told her he had broken it. Deep down she knew that was a good proof that she loved him, after everything that happened between them she still loved him, but she had a really hard time believing he still loved her. Though, she couldn't blame it completely. The very same day he had broken the bet, well so had she. How stupid was she to sleep with Alex, knowing that she had a real chance to be with somebody that loved her and cared about her.

Addison heard a soft knock on the door and look at her watch. It was past 11, who could be at her door at that hour? She got up from the couch and went to answer the door, seeing Mark trough the class door.

"Hey, come in." Addison greeted him. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here so late?"

"Well…I don't know." He paused. "I have something to tell you…I can't live without you knowing that thing."

Addison frowned. "What is it? You're making me nervous."

"We could sit down first?" He offered.

"Sure." They walked the living room and sat facing each other. "Can you tell me now?"

Mark nodded. "It's about the bet."

Addison bit on her lower lip. "Yes…"

"I didn't…I didn't break it." Mark admitted softly.

Addison's eyes widened. Was he being serious? That, she just hadn't expected. She looked over at Mark and she could see that he had wanted to tell her for a long time. His head hung low and didn't seem to be able to look at her. "I don't understand..."

"I'm sorry, I just…didn't." Mark shrugged. "I'm sorry it hurt you."

"Why did you tell me you did then? And yes, it really did hurt me!" She exclaimed. She was mad at the point, were his intentions hurting her? If so, he had succeeded.

Mark nodded; he had expected her to be mad. "I know…but I actually did it so you wouldn't get hurt…"

Addison rolled her eyes. "Well that didn't really work! And I still don't understand why you told me."

"I know about Karev." He admitted. "I saw you two coming out of that on call room that day. I just didn't want you to feel guilty about it, I didn't want you to feel bad if you didn't want to be with me."

Addison shut her eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry." She paused. "But…we should have talked about it. Alex was a mistake, a big one."

"I know, and I believe you."

"So…I think that um…I need some time to myself."

Mark nodded. "Sure, I understand."

"I'm not mad at you, or anything…I just need time."

"It's totally fine, just give me a call whenever you're ready to talk about it."

"Will do." She assured him.

When Mark got up and left, Addison shut her eyes and bit on her lip. Why were things always so complicated?

-

TBC ! So Mark finally told her, yaay? XD! There's angst coming up, don't worry ! Or maybe you weren't worrying…who knows!

Please review now, more than last time! :P


	6. When True Feelings Come Out

So, since life can't always be perfect and fluffy, here comes angst. I love angst, I REALLY do. I'm a better angst reader, but we'll see how this goes. Anyway, I love you like the twist...

X

Chapter 6: When True Feelings Come Out

About a week later, Addison called Mark. She wanted to see him, she wanted to talk about the bet mostly. She wasn't sure if she was happy he hadn't broken it, or mad he had lied to her. Either way, she was confused.

"So…" Mark broke the ice. They were sitting in front of each other, eating dinner in her kitchen island.

"I um…" She paused. "I'm not sure what to say really."

"It's okay." He assured her smiling. He didn't need her to talk to be happy, he was just glad she had called. It had been the longest week ever, and he had been waiting by the phone all that week.

"I had so many things to say." She shrugged. "But I don't know, can't seem to remember them now."

"I'm sorry I lied to you." He started. "But I don't think you should be mad at me for that."

"What?" She raised an eyebrow.

"You're the one that cheated, I didn't do anything." Mark defended himself. "If anyone should be mad, it should be me."

Addison rolled her eyes. "Oh right, because it is so, so my fault you fucking lied to me."

"No!" He sighed. "I'm not saying that, but you're the one that slept around, I'm not."

"Slept around?" She replied, not even believing he had said such a thing. "Are you calling me a whore?! Who the hell are you to tell me something like that?"

"Oh God, you probably slept with as many people as I did in Seattle, so don't be a drama queen and accept that you are partly to blame!" He couldn't believe how ridiculous she was, she didn't take anything he said well.

"I didn't sleep with the whole hospital! You took care of doing that."

He shrugged. "Who knows."

"I am not a whore! Gosh, what's the matter with you!?"

"I'm just tired of you thinking you're perfect all the time, well guess what: YOU ARE NOT! You blame me for everything you do, every mistake you've ever done was blamed on me."

"I never did that!" She defended herself. Why was he being such a jerk?

"You blamed all the way through College, you blamed me that time our patient died when we were interns, you blamed me when you cheated on your husband, you blame me for making you date me, you blamed me for getting you pregnant and also for the abortion, and now you're blaming me because YOU broke our bet."

"I think you should leave." Addison told him harshly.

Mark shook his head. "You're being such a baby right now Addie!"

"Don't call me Addie!"

Mark rolled his eyes and took his jacket from the chair. "You'll realize that I'm right, Addison." He made sure to shut the door loudly, making sure she'd feel the frustration in his action.

Addison sighed as she felt the babies move. "It's okay kiddos, it's going to be okay…" She didn't even know if she was actually telling her kids that, or trying to make herself believe it.

x

"Have you seen Dr. Sloan around?" Addison asked a nurse at the hospital. She didn't want to be late for her appointment with Dr. Stewart, but she knew that Mark wouldn't want to miss it.

"I think I saw him get in the on-call room next to his office, on the third floor." The nurse answered.

Addison smiled. "Thank you."

She walked towards the on-call room near his office and grinned. She couldn't wait to find out what kind of twins they had created. Today was going to be a great day, and she wanted to put their fight from the previous night past time. It hadn't really meant anything, and she really hoped he hadn't taken the things she said seriously. She regretted every single thing she said, and she couldn't help but hope he felt the same way.

Addison turned the door knob and opened the unlocked door. She turned the light on and her eyes instantly went to the bottom bunk bed, in which Mark was.

She bit on her lip and let a single tear fall. "I hate you…" She whispered harshly.

Mark, panicked, pushed the nurse away from him and sat up. "It's not what you think!"

"Really?" Addison replied, almost screaming. "Because I could have sworn you were just screwing a nurse, while I was looking for you so that you wouldn't miss the appointment with Dr. Stewart!"

"Oh God." He rubbed a hand over his face. "I'm so sorry Addie, I don't know why I…"

"Because you're a damn whore!" She couldn't help but yell. "I was so, so right, you don't even deserve us!"

The nurse looked around the room, embarrassed, and spotted her clothes quickly. She got dressed, not caring she was naked in front of Addison, because she wanted to get out of the room as soon as she could. "Sorry." She muttered as she left.

"Addie, I didn't mean to do this…you should understand how I feel." He got up fast to prevent her from getting out of the room.

Addison eye's widened. "I should understand how you feel?! Why should I?"

Mark shrugged. "Because you cheated on your husband."

"This has nothing to do with this! I thought you wanted this, I thought you were happy about the twins and that you were here for us. Why did you even move here Mark?! It's obviously not for me, and nor for the babies because you don't even remember what is the most important appointment of the pregnancy." She paused, running a hand through her hair. She didn't want to cry in front of him, she didn't deserve it, because she was having one hell of a hard time trying not to. "I was going to let you move in, you know. That is so out of the way now."

"Addie." He pleaded. "Please…I'm sorry okay, I was just mad about the damn fight we had last night."

"I was mad too." She shook her head. "But I didn't go out to sleep with another man, I cried instead, at home, because I really didn't want anything to go wrong between us."

Mark sighed and looked at his feet. "Look…This was a one time thing, I won't do it again. I swear."

"I don't care Mark, I don't even believe you." She looked at him in the eyes for the first time since their conversation had started. "I have to go now, I don't want to be late for the appointment."

"Just let me dress okay, I'll be right behind you." He looked around the room for his clothes.

"No." Addison shook her head. "You don't even deserve to be there, I don't want to see you anywhere around me." With that she left the room and slowly made her way to the fifth floor, where Dr. Stewart's office was situated. She didn't even let a tear out, because he just wasn't worth it. She knew that everything between her and Mark was over. So over.

Before she entered the doctor's office, she took her phone out and dialled a familiar number.

She waited until she got an answer.

"Hello?"

"Archie…I need you."

X

So…He slept with someone else…bam !

Reviewww please, I want more reviews !!

Love ! xx


	7. Family Time

Hello! Thanks for the reviews,

Here's the next chapter

Chapter 7: Family Time

As soon as he got the call from his younger sister, Archer came all the way down to Los Angeles to kick Mark's ass. He would never let anyone hurt his baby sister, especially not Mark Sloan. He knew everything that had happened in New York, from her staying with Mark after Derek left, the abortion and of course his cheating ways.

Archer got to LAX and drove to his sister's house as fast as he could without getting arrested. He knocked on the door, but got no reply. He entered the unlocked door and made his way up the stairs, where he could hear his sister's sobs. He hated Mark for making his sister cry, no one was allowed to do that.

"Hey baby." Archer saw his sister, curled up in her bed, crying while clutching her belly. "I'm so sorry."

Addison shrugged. "It's not your fault. He's an ass, I shouldn't trust him."

He sat next to her on the bed. "I'm still sorry I wasn't here to protect you."

"It's okay." She sat up. "He made me trust him you know, he made me believe that he would be there for me this time around."

"He doesn't deserve you, and he doesn't deserve the baby either."

"Babies." She corrected him. "A boy and a girl, I found out today."

Archer looked at her surprised. "Oh."

"Yeah" she paused. "Mark was just so excited about that appointment, and when I went to get him so that we'd go together well you know…"

"You found him sleeping with that slut."

"She didn't know, it's not really her fault." To her, no one was to blame except Mark. "We weren't even dating, I don't know why it affects me this much."

"Because you loved him?" Archer guessed.

"I don't know." She sighed. "Maybe I was too cautious with him, maybe if I would have let him in…gave him a change…maybe this whole thing wouldn't have happened."

"Then he would have hurt you even more." Archer shook his head. "You don't need him, you have me."

"The baby needs a father." She replied. She didn't want her babies to grow up without their father. But, at the same time, she didn't want them to have a dad like hers, one that would tell his kids to wait for him while he was screwing his secretary in the other room. "I can't do this alone, not with two babies to take care of."

"You are not alone." Archer assured. "I will be with you every step of the way."

"You don't live here, you live in New York remember."

"I will move here to take care of you."

"No." She shook her head. "I don't want to be your burden."

"Addison, let me help you." He rubbed his thumb under her eyes to wipe the tears away. "Now stop crying over that asshole, and be happy that you discovered everything before you got attached to him and really let him get back into your life."

Addison smiled sadly. "That's easier to say than to do."

"Nothing's easy, but you'll get through it, you're Addison Forbes Montgomery, that means you're strong!"

"It doesn't mean anything, it's just a stupid name."

"No, it's not. It makes you who you are."

"I want my babies to have strong sounding names too." Addison grinned at the thought of her babies. They were the only thing that could make her smile right now. Though, they were also the main topic of most of her worries.

"Then you give your babies strong sounding names." He told her. "That's all up to you."

She nodded. "It really is."

"Then get up from this bed, and get ready. We'll go baby shopping." He told her brightly. Her babies seemed to be the only thing that made his sister smile, so he could only assume that she would enjoy going baby shopping.

Addison looked down. "Mark…he wanted us to go this weekend." She replied sadly.

"Well guess what, Mark won't go. That's just how life is, unexpected. You can do all those things you planned with Mark a different way, because he doesn't deserve anything of them."

"Maybe I'm going hard on him…" Addison bit on her lip. "I mean…when I cheated on Derek we were married and all and all I could wish for was for him to forgive me. Mark and I…we weren't even together."

Archer rolled his eyes. "If he really is sorry and wants to be forgiven, he'll have to prove it. Until then, you have to live your life."

"I guess." She shrugged.

"So get up, shopping is going to be between you and I."

Addison nodded and smiled a little. "That sounds fun."

"It will be like old times loser." He teased her.

Addison rolled her eyes at the name. "Shut up."

-xxx-

That evening, after their shopping spree, Addison and Archer were watching a movie in her living room.

"I don't think that the places we went shopping to have stuff left." Archer mocked his sister. He couldn't believe the amount of money she had spent.

"That's not true" she defended herself. "I didn't buy that much, could have been worse."

Archer rolled his eyes. "I don't think I want to know that the worst scenario is."

"Shut up." She smiled and looked at the coffee table, where her phone was vibrating. She took it and looked at the caller ID. "It's Mark…"

"Don't pick up!" Archer advised her.

"I think I should." She sighed. "I'll be outside."

She got out of the house and walked to the beach, where she could take her call without Archer spying on her.

"Hey…" Addison answered.

"Addison, hey!" Mark replied.

Addison stayed silent for a few seconds. "Why are you calling?"

"I'm so, so sorry Addison."

Addison shrugged even though he couldn't see it. "Why are you sorry? It's not like we were dating."

"I know…but I had a feeling that you might have given me a chance." He explained.

"I would have." She nodded slowly. "But I'm not sure I can trust you anymore."

"Addie…"

"You told me that you didn't break the bet, and I was so happy about it. I felt like I could trust you again and that maybe you weren't the guy I thought you were. But you are that man." She replied sadly.

"I didn't want to hurt you Addie, I swear to God…"

"If I hadn't caught you…would you eventually have told me?" She interrupted him.

Mark sighed. "I don't know…it would have hurt you."

"Well it did." Addison told him bitterly. "I thought you wanted this."

"I do want this!" Mark defended himself. "It's just…a big change. I moved out here and then I found out we're having twins and it's just…overwhelming."

"Maybe you just aren't ready for this all."

"I still have a few months to get ready."

"Maybe a few months won't be enough…"

"What if it is?" He insisted. "I want to be there for you, and for them."

"It's a boy and a girl." Addison told him, she didn't even know why.

Mark smiled. "Really? That sounds great."

"I don't want to let you be in their life if you'll just take out when you find out you weren't ready for it."

"I won't, I swear. I love them, I really do. Don't you want them to grow up with both a mother and a dad?"

"Of course." She defended herself. "Don't try to make me feel guilty about this, I never wanted this to happen."

"I'm not trying to make you feel guilty." He paused. "I made a mistake, I won't do it again. Please let me show you that I'm really sorry."

"I won't just say things are okay because you're sorry Mark."

"I know, and I'm not expecting you to do that." He replied. "Could we meet somewhere…we could have lunch together sometime."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt, just call me tomorrow to say when and where."

Mark grinned. "I will, I promise."

"See you then." She closed her phone and looked at it for a minute. She couldn't help but feel like she was doing a mistake.

-

Please review !


	8. Explanations

Hey, here's the next chapter. The story is slowly coming to an end,

Please review,

Chapter 8: Explanations

As soon as she ended their conversation, she walked back towards her house and entered. When she did, she saw Archer waiting for her on the couch.

"What did you talk about?" Archer questioned her as soon as she entered the house.

"Just stuff, he wants to talk about it more…face to face."

"You're not going are you?" Archer frowned; he didn't want his sister to be with the jackass that had slept with another girl behind her back.

Addison raised a brow, "Why wouldn't I go? He wants to talk to me."

"Um, I don't know, maybe because he cheated on you?" Archer answered sarcastically. "Sorry, but I mean…why would you want to talk to him after what he did?"

"People he's the father of my babies, and because he deserves a chance to say what he needs to say."

"Why?"

"I don't know…I feel like I owe it to him. When I cheated on Derek, the thing I wanted the most was to get a chance to explain. Plus, we weren't even dating so he didn't literally cheat."

Archer rolled his eyes, "Why are you defending him? He proved you that he couldn't keep it in his pants."

"Look, it doesn't mean anything; it's not even a date. He just wants to talk and we'll go from there." She replied casually.

"I don't want you to even consider dating him." Archer told her firmly.

"You don't get a say Archer, it's my life."

"Don't do what's better for the babies Addie, do what's better for you."

Addison shrugged. "And what if Mark is what's better for me?"

"It's not, trust me."

"He has always been there for me Archer, when Derek became absent, he would skip date nights to be with me, and then when Derek left he took care of me. And in Seattle, he was the only who really cared about me."

"Have you considered he only did that to sleep with you?" Archer asked her, knowing his little sister could be very naïve at times.

"He can sleep with anyone; he doesn't need me for sex."

Archer chuckled. "He can obviously sleep with anyone."

"Can you just give him a chance?" She sighed, "And I don't know why we are even talking about this, I'm not going on a date with him yet."

"Yet?"

"I'm going to bed now." She got up from the couch and smiled. "Goodnight?"

"Yet?" He repeated.

Addison winked. "Goodnight Archer."

-

The next day, the met at a restaurant near the hospital. Addison was more or less looking forward to it, while Mark couldn't wait to get a chance to talk to her. He wanted to be with her, he was in love with her. As for Addison, she loved Mark, she really did, but she just wasn't in love with him. How can you be in love with a person that you have a hard time trusting?

Addison quickly spotted Mark and made her way to the table.

"Hi, sorry I'm late." She apologized.

"It's fine, I kind of got scared you wouldn't come actually." He admitted.

"Well, I'm here."

He nodded. "You are."

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Addison asked him, taking a sip of her water.

"Well, obviously what happened?"

"Go ahead."

"I'm sorry." He told her truthfully.

Addison rolled her eyes, "I'm sure you are."

"I am." Mark assured her. "It was a mistake, the whole time I was thinking about you and that it was a mistake. I'm so, so sorry."

"Okay" she nodded, "But you still did it."

"I want a chance, a real one, with you." He took her hands and intertwined them with his. "I know you probably hate me, but please consider giving me a chance. When I did that, we weren't even dating. If we would have been, I would have never done it. I love you Addie, I've always loved you."

Addison examined him for a few seconds, "I don't know Mark, and things have always been complicated between us."

"They don't have to be." He promised, "We can do things uncomplicated, easy. We could just get used to living in the moment; it would be the life for us."

"We can't exactly live in the moment with two babies Mark." Addison replied to his seemingly absurd idea.

"Then we figure out what we'll do when the babies are born, I want to be with you. Wouldn't you want our kids to have parents who love each other?"

Addison sighed, "I don't want you to date me just because I'm pregnant, that's not a good base to a relationship."

"You should know that I don't only want to date you because you're pregnant, haven't I proved you that I love you? I moved to Seattle for you, because you needed somebody and I wanted to be that person. And then, I moved to Los Angeles for you because I wanted to help you with the babies, and because I didn't want you to be alone. I did all those things because I love you, and when you're in love you can make all kinds of sacrifices."

"I believe you, when you say you love me," she sighed, "I just don't know that I can say the same."

Mark shrugged it off and smiled, "It doesn't matter to me."

"It doesn't?"

"No," he squeezed her hands. "So what do you say we go on a date? Maybe Friday night?"

"A date?" she smiled, "It's been a while since the last time I went on a date."

Mark grinned. "Does that mean you want to come?"

"Yes," she nodded, "Doesn't mean anything as of yet though."

"I know." His smiled couldn't grow bigger even if he would try, "We'll do whatever you want."

"Sounds good to me."

-

Please reviewww ! =)


	9. Names

Hihi I suck at updating ! Anywaayy...

Chapter 9:

"So, what do you think?" Addison twirled to show Naomi her outfit.

Naomi nodded approvingly. "I like it."

"You sure?" Addison wondered, "Because I don't want him to think this date is a big deal, but I don't want him to think I don't care at all either."

"It's a fine outfit," she rolled her eyes, "Don't worry about it, it's Mark after all. It's not like you don't know each other."

"And that might be the issue." She told her confused.

"Whatever," she shrugged it off, "How are thing going with the pregnancy?"

"I'm fat." She pouted, "And I hate that, but other than that things are fine, I can feel them moving around a lot more these days."

Naomi smiled, "I'm glad you got a chance to make your dream come true."

"Me too," she nodded, "I just wish things would be a little less messed up."

"Life can't always be easy."

Addison grinned sarcastically, "No kidding."

Before Naomi could reply, the doorbell rang; signalling Mark was waiting at the door. Addison did a last quick check up to make sure everything was okay, while Naomi went to open the door.

"Hey Mark, she shouldn't be long." Naomi greeted him and let him enter the house.

Mark smiled nervously, "Sure."

"You better be good to her, she doesn't need more pain." Naomi warned her.

Mark nodded, "I'm going to be good, don't worry."

"Don't try to get in her pants."

"I won't." He rolled his eyes.

Addison quickly marched down the stairs and smiled at Mark. "Hey"

"Hey, you look good." He sent her a charming smile.

She blushed, "Thanks."

"Anyway, I'm going to go over to Sam's now, have a good night you two." Naomi waved at them and left the house.

"So, where are we going?"

"There's a little French bistro not too far from here, and then I was thinking we could take a walk on the beach. Does that sound good?"

She nodded and smiled, "That sounds perfect."

They arrived to the bistro and quickly ordered. The conversation was flowing and there were absolutely not awkward moments, which surprised Addison greatly. She had expected at least a few silences, or one of them blaming the other for something, but nothing like that happened. For once, she really could feel they were going forward instead of backward, which she felt was the best thing that could happen to them and the babies. If they weren't to be a couple, at least she knew they could be good friends and be in a healthy relationship.

After they ended their dinner, as said, they took a walk on the beach in front of Addison's house.

"So I didn't get to know everything that happened at that doctor's appointment." Mark told her tentatively, not wanting to get on the topic of why he hadn't made it to the appointment with her.

"Well, the doctor told me about them being a boy and a girl, and he pretty much said that everything was going good with the baby, and that my due date would be around January 24th if the babies made it to the expected thirty-six weeks." She explained, trying not to leave anything unsaid.

He nodded, "That sounds good, a winter baby."

Addison grinned, "There is no such thing as winter here."

"I miss winter and snow."

"Me too"

"When the babies are born, we could bring them to Utah or something, for them to snow what snow is."

"I would love that." She replied, nodding at the idea. "Maybe when they can walk though."

Mark nodded. "Yeah, that would be better."

"Anyway...we could talk about names." She offered, not wanting to go through silence.

"Sure, do you want to start girl or boy?"

"We could do both together...their names could fit." She shrugged.

"Hum..." He replied thoughtfully, "I like Brendon...or Alexander and Jacob too."

"Brandon." Addison picked out of the three names. "I love that name."

"Good, what about middle name?"

"I like Colin, it was my grandfather's name."

"Brendon Colin it is then." He smiled at the sound; his little boy finally had a name.

Addison smiled, "He just kicked, I believe he likes it too."

Mark's grin couldn't grow wider, "Can I touch?" Addison nodded and placed his hand on her belly. "It's amazing, I never thought I would be, or could be a father."

"I never thought you would be either." She chuckled, "But once again you proved me wrong Mark."

"Thanks." It actually meant a lot to him.

"I like Breanna for a girl, and it kind of fits with Brendon."

"Breanna sounds great, and the middle name could be my mother's name."

"Breanna Joelle it is then." She confirmed.

"Wow...I think it's the first time we agreed on something so fast." Mark chuckled.

She grinned, "You might be right on that!"

-

Short...but better than anything xD

Revieww plzz =)


	10. Meet Breanna and Brandon Sloan

_Welllllll, welcome to fluff world, a.k.a the final chapter of this fic. Anyways, thanks a lot for all of you who reviewed and were super patient on updates! _

_Chapter 10:_

_A few months later..._

"Oh dear God Mark, this hurts so bad!" Addison exclaimed as she felt a contraction, once again, rip through her body.

Mark smiled encouragingly, "It's okay dear, in a few hours we'll get to see them."

"Right," Addison nodded, trying not to lose focus on what was important. In the previous months, Addison and Mark had worked on their relationship and the progress they had made was huge. Mark did not longer sleep in the guest room; he now resided in the master bedroom with Addison. They would try to go out at least once or twice a week, trying to take all the time they got to have together before the babies would come and fighting was becoming less of an issue. Of course, they would fight every now and then, but overall they were just a normal couple.

"I can't believe it's they're going be here, it's amazing." Mark beamed, already being a proud daddy.

"It's not that amazing when you have to push them out of your vagina."

"Well if you're going to put it like that..." Mark pulled a disgusted face. He didn't like to think of vaginas like that.

"URGH! I hate you!"

Before long, all the work was done and the babies were being weighted, measured and cleaned. Addison and Mark were the proud parents of a little girl and a little boy, both perfectly healthy.

"They look like you; they don't even look like me." Addison pouted, looking at the babies that were resting in each of her arms.

Mark ran a finger through the soft patch of blonde hair covering the head of his daughter, "That's not true; they have your nose and those pouty lips of course." Mark teased her.

"They're so beautiful." Addison told him absently; mesmerized by the babies Mark and she had created together.

About an hour later, Mark got out of the room with a bright smile, ready to go announce to the world that Breanna Joelle Sloan, born first, and Brandon Colin Sloan, born second, were now a part of the world.

"Mark!" Callie exclaimed excitedly, "Are they born yet?"

Mark's smile couldn't be wider, "Yes, both babies are healthy. Breanna is 6 pounds and 9 ounces and Brandon is 7 pounds and 8 ounces."

"I never thought I'd see the day Mark Sloan would be happy to have kids." Bailey remarked with a light humour in her tone. She really hadn't.

"Me neither!" Sam replied, and then everybody in the room agreed.

"Hey, I am happy and proud to be a dad!" Mark pouted.

Callie rolled her eyes, "Of course, but anyways, you're not exactly the one we're excited to see. When can we see them?"

"You can come in with me now." Mark told them and the crew followed them.

"Aww!" Callie covered her mouth with her hands as she saw the babies. "They are so damn cute!"

Addison smiled tiredly, "Thank you."

"They are," Naomi agreed, "They look a lot like Mark."

"I know." Addison pouted, but it was soon replaced by a smile. She didn't actually mind, at all.

_xX_

_8 months later..._

"ADDISON! Brandon is actually walking!" Mark shouted, knowing Addison wouldn't want to miss this moment. Brandon looked at his father curiously while trying to maintain balance.

Addison ran from the kitchen to the living room as quick as she could. What she saw when she got into the family area made her want to cry, her son, her only son was walking.

"Go get the camera you idiot!" She exclaimed. These moments were memorable. "What about you Miss. Breanna, don't you want to walk like your brother?"

Breanna looked at her mother and giggle, not sure of what her mother was trying to tell her.

Addison shrugged and smiled at her daughter, "I guess that's a not then."

Brandon, trying to steady himself on the coffee table, made a glass of water fall. He pouted because his clothes were now all wet.

"Oh bubbies, I guess we won't get to have things laying around were you can touch them." Addison took the empty glass from the floor and freed Brandon of his shirt. "There you go, all done."

Mark came back in the room with the camera. "Can you come to daddy bubbies?" Mark asked his boy in a voice he never thought we would use.

Brandon's eyes went wide as he started to walk towards his father. "That's it bubbies! You're good at this, obviously as smart as your daddy."

"And your mommy too, of course," Addison replied, clearly not impressed by Mark's words.

"You're mommy is a lot smarter than daddy."

"That's better."

xX

_5 years later..._

"Guess what?" Addison told Mark as they were getting in bed.

Mark raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Breanna has a boyfriend." Addison couldn't stop herself from laughing at Mark's expression.

"That's impossible," Mark shook his head, "She's only five years old! She can't have a boyfriend!"

Addison rolled her eyes, "Come on Mark, you know how kindergarten love is, a kiss on the cheek here and there. Then you end up breaking up because you don't like the same Disney movies and toys."

"A kiss on the cheek? No kisses! I will not allow any kisses!" Mark stated, not wanting to believe his five years old had a so called boyfriend.

"You know, you're going to have to stop trying to protect your little girls, it'll make you crazy." Addison replied as she rubbed on her expanding belly. She was seven months pregnant with what would be their second daughter.

Mark laid down next to Addison so that his face was right in front of her belly. "Hey there Charlye, listen to daddy for just a minute okay? Here's the deal, you won't get to date guys before I'm dead, because I know what guys are thinking when it comes to young innocent ladies, oh trust me baby I know."

"I think she agrees with you, she just kicked."

"Of course," he replied, "I think this one will actually end up listening to me."

Addison giggled, "Well that's a sight I can't wait to see!"

"I love you."

She smiled, "And I love you too."

-xX

Thanks for reading and reviewing ! : )


End file.
